Take Our Time
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: “It’s not that I don’t want this,” Rei already knows what the blonde wants her to be ‘ready’ for. “I just need more time.”


**Title:** Take Our Time

**Pairing: **Minako/Rei

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the fandom nor the characters. Just having a little fun.

Minako loves to cuddle with Rei on the couch and watch TV. She enjoys any time she gets to spend with her best friend, really. Rei's soft feminine curves and milky white skin have always enticed the blonde. She's always wanted something more from Rei. More hugging, kissing…sex. Minako _wants_ her best friend, but knows that neither of them are ready quite yet. At first there was Senshi duties and also the fact that Minako was slowly dying from her disease that kept the two apart. That was a while ago, however. Now, they are 22 years old, cuddled together on Minako's couch, and watching a movie that honestly, Minako isn't paying attention to.

She's paying attention to the rise and fall of Rei's chest. The couch is fairly deep so Rei is able to lie flat on her back with Minako resting behind her with her back against the back of the couch. Bodies pressed together, Minako couldn't concentrate on anything but Rei. The blonde uses this position to her advantage. She splays her left hand onto Rei's stomach. The miko's shirt had ridden up, leaving a nice slither of creamy skin for Minako's greedy hands to devour. Stomach muscles twitching, Rei flushes slightly but doesn't say anything. She continues to look at the screen.

Rei is used to Minako and her propensity to let her hands wander whenever they cuddled. They blonde had made it obvious on several occasions that she would like for their friendship to move into a more romantic direction. It's not that Rei was opposed to the idea. On the contrary, she would love to be Minako's girlfriend. The very thought often times brought goofy smiles to her face. She was just scared. In the past, many people had fawned over Rei, guys _and _girls. Rei, however, never paid them any attention. She was a guarded person by nature and decidedly did not trust men and people in general because the very first man in her life, her father, abandoned her many years ago. But Minako…Minako was different. She was her best friend. Their friendship started off rough and with competition to see who was the best at _everything_, but now? Now she was 22 years old, cuddled with Minako on her couch, and watching a movie that she can no longer fully focus on because Minako's hands are stroking her sides.

"Mina," Rei sighs because she really didn't want to be the one to speak first.

"When are you going to be ready, Reiko?" Minako decides to go for broke. Pleasantries aren't needed. They've been here enough times before.

"It's not that I don't want this," Rei already knows what the blonde wants her to be 'ready' for. "I just need more time."

Minako stares at her best friend for a moment. More time? It's been six years of unpreparedness and near misses. It's not like she's asking for sex. At least…not _yet_. She just wants more intimacy. That's the reason why she insisted early on in their friendship that they forego honorifics. Intimacy. She wants to be able to say Rei is _hers _and not have to add the words 'best friend' at the end. She wants, she wants…

Minako slowly leans down so she can hover over her best friend. They are face to face and she pauses a moment to allow the miko to retreat if she really wanted to. When Rei doesn't move, Minako surges forward and tentatively brushes her lips against Rei's. Blue eyes immediately flutter, then close and after widening in shock, amethyst eyes follow suit. She pauses for a second then drops another feather light kiss onto Rei's lips. She continues until her kisses become closer and closer together, finally merging into one, long kiss. Minako keeps it light because, _damn_, she's kissing, _Rei _and she does not want to scare her off. She never imagined this would happen and never wants it to end.

She's so caught up in her thoughts of disbelief that when she hears Rei whimper, she almost gives a start. Minako briefly wonders why she's whimpering but her question is answered when Rei lifts her head, straining for more contact between their lips. The blonde understands. She parts her lips, and slowly drags her tongue across Rei's bottom lip. This action earned a long moan from Rei. She's never felt anything like this before. Was this why people liked relationships? Was this what she had been missing? She now understands. Relationships are _amazing._

Slick and wet Minako's tongue enters Rei's mouth at the sound of her moan. This, in turn, brings forth another moan from Rei. Her hands go from being idle, to gripping the blonde by the hips and bringing her directly on top of her. Minako's thigh slips between the miko's legs and Rei gasps and pulls away from the kiss.

Minako leans down and rests her forehead against Rei's. She knows whatever happens next has to be all up to Rei. She can't force anything and doesn't want to scare her friend away. She has to be patient, which isn't an easy thing for her to do.

Eventually, Rei does speak. "Mina," she breathes. Cloudy blue eyes flutter open at the sound of her name. The girl in question gives a dazzling and reassuring smile, letting Rei know that the storm of emotions she's undoubtly feeling at the moment are natural and ok. Rei returns the smile but moves to get up, her body language telling Minako that space is needed at the moment.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Rei mutters as she settles into an upright position. Dark hair framed her face as she stared at the floor, brow furrowed.

"Why not? You already know how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?"

The question was asked without missing a beat and amethyst eyes finally meet blue ones. Mouth pressed into a hard line, Minako stared at Rei. If she speaks those three words now it would be the first time she's ever said them so someone and meant it. When the blonde woke up this morning, she didn't think she would be where she was now; sitting Indian style across the couch from a questioning Rei. Had she have known, she would have been better prepared. Be that as it may, she had no clue what to say. Well, that's not true. She knew what to say, she just wondered whether or not it was appropriate at this time.

"I…I…" Eloquence does not seem to be her friend at the moment. For someone who was used to interviews and appearances, she sure was sucking. "I'm not sure this is the right time to…say these things." There, she did it.

"Why is it the right time to kiss on your couch but not the right time to talk about what feelings lay behind it? Minako if this is just a game-"

"No!" She shouted, perhaps a little too vehemently. "No, I, I don't consider this a game. My feelings for you are very serious Rei."

"Do those feelings have a name?"

"Love…" The word was out of Minako's mouth before she realized and her eyes widened in shock and she clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to undo what had already been done. Silence, tension hangs in the air, and Minako decides to do what she does best, run. Except…it's her apartment. She can't leave and never return. But she can fake an appointment.

"I have to go to the studio," She gets up to grab her purse and coat that rests on the other couch. "You can stay if you want but just lock up before you-"

"Mina, wait," Rei quickly makes her way over to Minako. She grabs her friend by the shoulder and spins her around. She looks so fragile, Rei notices. She removes the purse and coat from the blonde's hands, drops them back onto the couch, and wraps her hands around Minako's waist, pulling them closer, ending with her hands splayed across her back. Minako inhales sharply, as Rei brings a hand up to toy with the strands of hair trailing down her back.

This time it's Rei who leans forward and connects their lips. It's brief and not nearly as deep as their previous kiss, but it's enough. Minako relaxes in Rei's grip and slowly pulls back. Three words are on the miko's tongue. Three words that she's never uttered before. She's scared but she's also ready. She sees how vulnerable the blonde in her arms looks at the moment and wants nothing more than to see the beautiful smile on her face again that was there minutes ago.

She tilts Minako's chin up so she can look her square in the eye and say, "I love you Minako. I want to try, if you still want to."

A flicker appears in Minako's eyes. Hope? Love? Devotion? Probably all three. "Yes, Rei," she breathes through a laugh, "I want to try. There's so much I want to try with you." The last sentence was lightly laced with innuendo and Rei flushed slighty. Why did Minako _always _have to flirt with her?

"Can we go slowly? I've never done this before."

Now Minako looks at Rei, really looks at her. Long, dark hair, flawless skin, amethyst eyes, red pouty lips. Her lips were actually pouting. Well, to anyone _else_ they were pouting. Rei would deny it though. Hino Rei does not pout. She may frown, she may scowl, but she never pouts. _Ever_. Minako found it adorable that she was pouting at her own lack of experience with relationships.

"Yes, Reiko," she replied with that same dazzling smile that Rei worked hard to see again. This was her reward. "We can go slowly. We'll take our time."

The End.

A/N:

That's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
